The Spark In Her Eyes
by joyfulbarbie
Summary: Regina is dating a man she'll never love fully. Emma is aware of it. And she hates it. Swan Queen OneShot. Set after 3B.


**A/N: Un-betaed. All mistakes are mine.**

Granny's wall clock doesn't have a huge attractive, to be honest. It is set in an exact manner; never too late, never too early. It doesn't have a coo-coo bird that goes out to announce a new hour. It is a simple clock, surrounded by a string of blue neon.

Still, Emma's eyes seemed to be stuck to it. She stared at the clock's hands and observed the way they danced in their accurate and perfect timing.

Her mind, though, was elsewhere.

Emma had a small grin on her face. The last few weeks had been great for the blonde. Ever since they've defeated the Wicked Witch, life seemed to be giving Emma everything it had once taken.

The Sheriff spent with her son. Playing video games or eating unhealthy amounts of ice-cream. They tried to make their lives like their time in New York, although there were remarkable differences.

On weekdays and some weekends, Henry slept at his childhood home and made up for the year lost with his brunette mother. Emma would wake up early—or her version of early— and drive her way to the Mayor's manor. By the time she arrived, both mother and son awaited her with breakfast served on the kitchen island.

Henry always found the way to end up with part of his food over his clothes. Emma had loathed said habit during laundry days when in the big city. Regina's pancakes were something to be grateful for, both of them agreed. The brunette's cooking skills were, and according to the former queen will always be, higher than the blonde's.

Emma smiled at the memory of one morning in particular.

Regina had been running late, thus so Emma had offered her culinary skills. _Do you have any?_, the older woman had been difficult to convince but, in the end, a one-in-a-lifetime event occurred. Emma had won the argument. And so she'd gone to the manor's kitchen and mixed some eggs and spices before spilling them over a hot pan. Moments later, Regina had heard the fire alarm and ran downstairs. A simple spell cast by the brunette had solved the flaming problem and been even more efficient than a dozen firefighters. Immediately after, Regina had offered cooking lessons. _We can start with magic and finish the day with some baking_, she said. Maybe Emma could learn how to make something besides cereal and instant meals.

The team of mothers had gotten used to driving around town in Emma's yellow Volkswagen. They dropped Henry at school, where they would work hard to get a kiss on their cheeks from the preteen boy saying goodbye. Then, Emma would drive towards the Town Hall and drop Regina off before going to the Sheriff's Station.

The work load for Storybrooke's police department was as slow as it had been during the curse. Only drunk Leroy on the cell and a chain-less Pongo being too friendly to people who were the exact opposite. Lunchtime usually consisted of Granny's flawless meals turned in father-daughter bonding time. The old woman always excelled herself when it came to feeding Storybrooke's finest.

Once her shift was over, Emma and Henry dueled a video game championship. Although it not once happened before the boy got his homework done with some help from his brunette mother. The blonde made a mental note about buying new games for her son, as most of them had been left in their New York City apartment.

Dinner, though, was something that changed every day. It could take place in the Charmings' apartment, an invitation often being extended to Regina. There were days in which only Regina and Henry ate at the house, Emma leaving to give the pair some time alone. Sometimes, dinner was due at Granny's. But most days, both mothers and their son enjoyed pleasant family meals in the mansion. Meals that after many sorrowful years were filled with joy and laughter. Meals that the two women had always yearned for.

But tonight wasn't one of those nights. Henry was to spend some quality time with his magical grandfather. He would help him out in his pawn shop, learn a thing or two about the Enchanted Forest and force the centuries-old man to eat greasy pizza. Not that Rumple would mind it, as his grandson seemed to have to ability to bring light back into the darkest hearts.

And so Emma sat at one of Granny's diner stools and stared at the clock on the wall. The one decorated with blue neon and black hands that marched in perfect synchronization. She had nothing better to do, anyway.

She heard laughter and turned around, an instant happened, and a grin on her face. Emma was sure that if she ever decided to make a list with her favorite sounds, that laugh would be on the first place.

On the back of the diner, Regina Mills smiled at Little Roland before getting out of the booth. Emma watched how the Mayor ruffled the boy's hair and said something. Emma read her lips. _I will rejoin you in a moment._ The blonde scoffed, only Regina would use more words than necessary just to say 'be right back'.

She was about to smile at it until she noticed to whom the brunette was talking to.

Of course Robin Hood was real too.

The guy didn't bother Emma, he was okay, she guessed. Maybe he should get somewhere to live that had an actual roof, but, thank God, that wasn't any of her business. What bothered her was that ever since Tinkerbell had seen the man's tattoo, she had set up an excessive amount of dates for him and Regina. Robin didn't seem to be against it._ Who would be?_, Emma wondered. Regina was brilliant. Caring and passionate. Strong, determined, skillful and perceptive. A wonderful mother with a smart, snarky sense of humor and oh-so drop-dead gorgeous. Even with the Evil-Queen phase included her son's mother was the greatest of catches. And Regina deserved love.

So why did Robin's involvement in Regina's life bother her so much?

_Maybe because the only reason they are sort-of dating is because a freaking tattoo_, Emma thought. What if Tink had seen someone with a flower tattoo back then? Would she be setting her up to be Regina's date? — _Not that I would be against the idea._

But no, that wasn't the reason she didn't like Robin near Regina.

Emma observed Regina's eyes as they say a short goodbye to the suitor and promised their soon return. The brunette's eyes weren't sparkling. They weren't trying to take everyone of his features in case of an accident. They weren't looking at their soul mate, their other half.

Regina's smile was kind, yes, but it didn't reach the top of her cheeks. Her posture wasn't relaxed or at full ease. It was more alike her Mayor persona than the Regina Emma knew existed behind it. The one that cursed at joysticks whenever she attempted to join Henry on his video games. The one who completed the Sudoku before reading the articles in the local newspaper. The one that had a secret obsession with cinnamon rolls.

Emma stood up from her seat and followed the trail her son's mother had walked. On the way, her eyes didn't gaze over Robin's booth once. She strutted as if she were on a mission. She opened the restroom door and found Regina washing her hands, her back to where the blonde now stood.

"Do you love him?" Emma said before thinking why she was even there at all.

Regina stayed where she was. Her dark eyes connected with Emma's bright ones through the mirror for a second. She didn't reply.

"Do you love him?" Emma repeated and took two steps closer to the brunette.

Regina sighed. She turned her body to see the blonde. "I think you know the answer, Emma."

It was only then that Emma realized how angry she was at the brunette's actions, at her lack of love for herself. "Then why? Why try to force yourself to do so? Why fake something you know won't make you as happy as you wish it would? Why put yourself through dinners and movies and dates and fuck, Regina! You've had enough loveless relationships in your life, you don't need another one."

"Because he's my last chance! He is my true love, Emma. Who else can I love? Who else can learn to love me?"

The scene mimicked some of the pair's early fights. The brunette's voice on the verge of yelling, no personal space between them and sparks flying everywhere. Although there was one difference, one detail that changed everything. Their weaknesses shown in plain sight. This time, their emotions weren't opposite, but complementary.

Regina took a deep breath and Emma had a chance to get a better grasp of the Mayor. Her eyes were red and wet. They were looking right into hers when Regina spoke again. "If not him, who is even going to try?"

"Let me." Emma spoke, standing less than two inches apart from Regina. "Let me try."

The brunette looked at Emma and seemed unable to understand the words the blonde was uttering.

"Please, Regina. Let me try to make you happy. Let me try to be your family. Let me try to be the one who takes care of you, the only one you need." A pale hand embraced a darker one. Emma looked into the other woman's eyes and saw something that was missing earlier. She saw them sparkling. "I don't have to try and see if I can learn to love you." She felt her own eyes doing the same. "I already do."

Emma felt herself being pulled forward by a wet grip on her trademark leather jacket. She felt lips that met her own. She tried her best to match their passion— she didn't need to try hard.


End file.
